


Jongie's Swimming Adventure

by SannieBubs



Series: Precious Little Moments [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Choi Jongho, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, Pool, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs
Summary: ATEEZ go to the pool, and Jongho ends up regressing.Little Jongie gets a little scared of the water, so Hongjoong and Seonghwa help him get used to it.
Series: Precious Little Moments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868656
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Jongie's Swimming Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabieJongho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/gifts).



> Swimmy Jongie requested by the lovely BabieJongho

Another day off for the ATEEZ members, a beautiful sunny day, a perfect day to go swimming. Hongjoong had convinced management to rent out a pool for the boys and everyone was excited to have a fun day to themselves.

It had taken about an hour for the members to get ready, everyone so overly excited that they almost forgot to pack lunch. The ride to the pool was loud and full of energy, everyone raring to get in the water.

Once they got to the pool everyone clambered out the van. The pool venue was a small one with only one outdoor 25m pool, but it was perfect for the boys day out. Everyone was already dressed in their bathers, they just needed to blow up their various pool toys that they had bought in preparation for the pool day.

One of the managers pulled the pump out of the back of the van, they had three managers with them, two women and one male. They were ATEEZ’s favourite managers, the most open minded of the bunch, hence why they had been invited on the pool trip. 

The five members with pool toys, Yunho, San, Yeosang, Wooyoung and Mingi, followed the manager, eager to get their toys filled with air and in the water. The other three hadn’t bought anything, intending to share with the others, who had things ranging from a beach ball to a huge swan inflatable.

Jongho, Hongjoong and Seonghwa helped the two female managers unload the food and bring it all inside, setting up in a gazebo close to the edge of the pool. The team with the pump were less than fifteen metres away, so everything was going well, no one was lost yet.

Everything was going smoothly, Seonghwa hanging everyone's towels in accessible places, Jongho setting out the snacks onto the table and Hongjoong helping the managers manoeuvre the multiple esky and bags into place.

Everything was going smoothly until the pump was turned on. It made a very loud noise, startling Jongho, who up until that point was not feeling little in the slightest. He wasn’t usually triggered by fear, but the noise in combination with the fun energy that had been radiating and the packet of sweets he held in this hands were the perfect triggers.

Jongie placed the sweets down on the table and looked around for his Dada and Mama. He spotted Mama just a few feet away, searching in one of the bags.

“Mama? Jongie little.” Seonghwa stood up instantly, first looking over at the managers to see if they had noticed, which they hadn’t, before turning to Jongie.

“Okay baby. Do you wanna stay little today, or let big Jongie play in the pool?” Seonghwa asked, sitting Jongie on the bench.

“Jongie want to stay. Can Jongie stay little, Mama?” 

“Of course, baby.” Seonghwa nodded, smiling at the boy. “Now, Mama just needs to get Dada’s attention for a moment, can you wait here like a good boy for Mama darling?”

“Jongie can be good, Mama.” Jongie nodded, sitting nice and straight to prove his point.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Seonghwa ruffled the boy’s hair before moving over to Hongjoong. He whispered something in his ear, to which Hongjoong nodded and went over to the managers. Seonghwa came back over to Jongie with a smile on his face.

“Dada’s going to let everyone know that Jongie’s feeling little and then Jongie can have some fun, okay baby?” Jongie nodded, smiling up at Seonghwa. The managers were already aware of Jongho’s regression and were really good at handling the boy. 

Seonghwa heard the pump turn off and a bunch of footsteps heading their way. He looked up to see a rainbow of moving colours, all the pool toys now filled and smiles on everyone’s faces. Before Seonghwa could say anything, Hongjoong got everyone’s attention.

“Okay, listen up boys!” The gazebo went silent as the group listened to their leader. “Jongie’s feeling little today so I need you all to be extra considerate for him today, alright?”

A chorus of ‘Yes, hyung’ rang through the gazebo and soon everyone was headed towards the water, the first packet of chips miraculously devoured. Seonghwa and Hongjoong stayed back with Jongie, the boy was about 6 today, but they were still cautious. 

And they were right to be, as soon as Jongie’s feet touched the water started whining.

“Cold, Mama.” Seonghwa let out a little laugh, expecting the boy to create a little bit of drama.

“I know baby, but it’ll feel better once you’re in.” Seonghwa cooed, looking over at Hongjoong.

“He’s right, honey. Look over at your hyungies, doesn’t it look like fun?” Jongie looked over at the 99s just a few metres away. Wooyoung, Mingi and San were having a water fight, toys momentarily forgotten, whilst Yunho and Yeosang watched in amusement, occasionally being splashed. Jongie nodded, a pout gracing his lips.

“Jongie wanna.” He whined, looking up at Hongjoong.

“Okay baby, how about you sit down with Dada and Mama will get in the pool to help you slide in?” Jongie nodded and Seonghwa sat down, sliding into the pool, going underwater to get wet all in one. He came back up pulling a funny face, making the little burst into giggles from where Hongjoong had moved the boy to sit on the edge.

“Mama funny.” 

“He is, isn’t he.” Hongjoong laughed, giving Seonghwa a soft smile. Seonghwa moved over to the edge, running his hands ups the back of Jongie’s calves to his knees, making Jongie giggle from the tickling sensation.

“Mama stop it. Tickly.” Seonghwa smiled and took mercy on the boy, stopping his torment and opening his arms up.

“Jongie,” Jongie looks over at Hongjoong, “You’re going to slide into the pool with Dada and Mama’s gonna catch you, okay?” 

Jongie looked scared for a moment, looking between Seonghwa and Hongjoong.

“Do you trust Mama, baby?” Jongie nodded. “Well Mama’s going to catch you, I promise you’ll be okay.”

Jongie nodded and smiled at Seonghwa. “Okay, Jongie ready.”

“Good boy. On the count of three Dada’s gonna slide in with you. We need to push off the wall a little so you don’t hit your head, okay bubs?” Jongie nodded, looking down at Seonghwa with a slightly scared expression.   
“Ready, baby?” Seonghwa asked. Jongie nodded again. Seonghwa smiles at him and begins the countdown, “Three, two, one, GO!”

Both Hongjoong and Jongie push off the wall, splashing into the water. Seonghwa catches Jongie, keeping his head above water as Hongjoong repeats what Seonghwa did earlier, wetting his hair before coming up with a funny face, making Jongie laugh again.

“How was that baby?” Seonghwa asks Jongie.

“Dat was fun, Mama.” Jongie says excitedly. “Wanna play with hyungies now!”

“We can play with the hyungies now baby.” Hongjoong coos, taking Jongie from Seonghwa’s arms. The boy curls himself around Hongjoong and he almost laughs at how much easier it is to carry the little in the water. “Do you know how to swim, Jongie?”

“Jongie’s never swam little before. Only big Jongie has swam before.” Jongie looks down through the water, which is about chest deep for Seonghwa, almost shoulder high for Hongjoong.

“That’s okay, baby. Do you want to learn now or borrow one of the hyungies blow up toys?” Hongjoong asks. Jongie looks over at his hyungies, his eyes locking in on a blue donut ring that Yunho had purchased.

“Can Jongie use the donut? Swimmy scary.” Hongjoong gestures for Seonghwa to go get it, who swims over to Yunho. Yunho happily passes the donut over, happy to provide for the little. 

“Here you go, bubba.” Jongie squeals when Seonghwa hands him the donut. It takes a little manoeuvring, but eventually they get the little situated with his top half through the donut ring and his legs out the bottom. 

“Thank you, Mama.” Jongie is smiling wide, happy with his floaty.

“Don’t thank me sweetheart. Yunho was the one who gave you the floaty.” Seonghwa looks over at said member, who is eight metres away. “How about you swim over and thanks him, baby?”

“Mama and Dada come with Jongie?” Jongie asks, looking a little afraid at the concept of swimming.

“Of course, darling. Mama and Dada will be right by your side.” Hongjoong pats the boy on the back, the boy now determined to get to his hyungie. It takes a second, but Jongie soon develops and rhythm with his kicking and makes his way towards Yunho. 

“YUNNIE HYUNGIE!” Jongho shouts as he swims over, gaining the attention of the whole group, who laugh sweetly and coo at the little’s enthusiasm. 

“Wow Jongie, did you swim over here all by yourself?” Yunho asks as the little bumps into him, coming to a stop.

“Jongie did. Jongie came all the way over here to say thank you for the donut. Thank you Yunnie-hyungie!” Yunho laughs and embraces the boy when he holds out his arms.

The eight boys then engage in a game of pass the ball, Jongie staying in his donut and Mingi sitting atop the atrocious swan inflatable. It lasts about an hour, laughs and fun spreading across the whole group.

Eventually it’s lunch time and the managers call the group out of the water. San helps the two main caregivers get Jongho out of the water. Yeosang grabs the little’s towel which was nice and warm from where it had been sitting in the sun waiting for him. Seonghwa wraps the boy in his towel before getting his own from Hongjoong.

Everyone sits down at the table, ready for lunch, which is burgers and sausages in buns. Jongho sits on Mingi’s lap, who had volunteered to feed the little. Seonghwa had thought to pack one of the boy’s sippy cups so the boy has some orange juice with his lunch.

After lunch the 99s head straight back into the water, but Jongie seems hesitant.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Hongjoong asks the little.

“‘m tired, Dada, don’t wanna swim anymore.” Jongie yawns, wrapping his arms around the small caregiver.

“Are you sure, sweetheart? We won’t be back here for a while.” Jongie nods, resting his head on the man’s shoulder. “Okay baby. I’ll tell Mama and then I’ll set you up under one of the trees, okay?”

Jongie nods and Hongjoong gets Seonghwa’s attention who agrees to let Hongjoong handle the little before heading to join the 99s in the water. Hongjoong gathers a few dry towels as well as the picnic blanket that they’d packed just in case.

He leads Jongie over to one of the trees, laying the picnic blanket down in the shade. He balls up a couple of the towels for pillows and grabs the other two to put over the almost dry little.

“Okay baby, let’s lie down here and then you can get some rest.” Jongie nods tiredly and they lay down. Once they are settled it isn’t long until Jongie falls asleep, Hongjoong following him off to dreamland soon after.

San wakes the two up an hour before they have to leave, just in case Jongie wants to swim again. Jongho wakes up big but doesn’t feel like going in the pool again. San smiles before heading back into the water again.

“Thanks hyung.” Jongho says once the two have packed up their makeshift bed.

“You don’t need to thank me, Jongho. I like looking after you just as much as you like being little.”

The two help everyone pack up in the gazebo after getting changed into clean clothes, listening to Yunho and Yeosang describe with vivid detail how the group’s diving competition had ended with Seonghwa coming out as the sore loser. Overall, this had been a very successful outing for the group.

**Author's Note:**

> That ending wasn’t great but I still think this is so CUTE!
> 
> Stay safe and hydrated darlings!
> 
> Come scream at me on instagram @bigtiddiemoodboards


End file.
